Things I'll Never Say
by slythrnslut98
Summary: I had this one on my other pen-name too. Ron notices Hermione's changes, but can he finally tell her how he feels? R&R!


When the train started to slow down, Hermione rose without a word and left the compartment to change into her school uniform. After the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station, they loaded the carriges and rode up to the castle in silence until Harry cleared his throat and mouthed the words "Tell her!" at Ron. Hermione was so engrossed in her book that she didnt hear Harry's whisper or Ron's replying sigh. When they made it up to the great hall, Hermione sat at the head of the table with the other prefects while Harry and Ron sat on either side of her. Ron opened his mouth to talk but all that he got out was "Hermione I---" before she hushed him with "Shh, the sorting's starting!" Harry's attempt to surpress his laughter was in vain and Ron kicked him under the table for it.  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
what's on my mind?  
  
If it ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you  
  
that I care?  
  
After the sorting, Hermione turned to Ron and asked "What was it you wanted to tell me?" In a voice too stern for his liking. "Nevermind, why do you care?" he snapped back. Harry saw where this was going and decided to change the subject before the bickering could turn into a full-fledged row.  
  
Cause I'm feelin nervous  
  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know your worth it  
  
Worth it, yeah  
  
After dinner, Hermione led the new Gryffindors to their common room and dormatories and explained the rules. Then she joined Harry and Ron in the common room. The boys were playing wizard's chess and everyonce in awhile Harry would nudge Ron under the table. Ron would just shake his head stubbornly and not look up from the game. Once again Hermione was burried in "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5", so she was oblivious to the silent argument between Harry and Ron.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...  
  
away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Amd I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I'd say I wanna see you go down  
  
on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
After Ron checkmated Harry for the 3rd time that night, Harry stood up and put on a big show of yawning and said goodnight to everyone in the common room. With a wink at Ron and a nod at Hermione, he headed up to the boys' dormatories.  
  
With these thing's I'll never say  
  
Ron tried to take the opportunity to talk to Hermione, but everytime he opened his mouth, he would forget what he had just planned to say and close it again.  
  
What's wrong with my tounge?  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter  
  
I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth this, yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah!  
  
Finally, Hermione heaved an exasperated sigh and slooked up at Ron. He saw the anger and confusion in her chocolatey brown eyes, which caused hurt in his. She must have seen it because in a very quiet, tired-like tone she asked, "Ron, what's wrong? You've been staring at me like I've grown another head since we got on the train. Is my new look really that bad?" "No, no Hermione! You look...well..."  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...  
  
away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I wanna see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly felt stupid at what he was about to say. 'How could Hermione, this years best-looking witch, every like *me*?' he thought to himself.  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
When he didn't reply, she got frustrated and heaved a loud sigh. Before he could protest, she was on the steps to the girls' dormatories. Shaking his head in his hands and running a hand through his firey hair, he mumbled to himself "With these things I'll never say." 


End file.
